blame_it_on_the_ghoulsfandomcom-20200215-history
Angela L. Goulding
"That's...a bad idea. Isn't that a bit unorthodox? Wouldn't people think we were weird?"'' Angela talks about breaking the rules. '''Angela L. Goulding '''is the tritagonist of the franchise and a Dark Angel Personality Angela is a very cheerful girl, with a very kind heart, plus a lot of fun past-times. She is known to always follow the rules, and be very careful when doing dangerous things. She is also quite gullible, though she won't admit it - eg. someone made a joke about a wild dog in the house, she actually ran away and made a safety precaution. However, she also shows great team-working skills. In addition, her not-so good flying skills cause her to get in a bit of trouble. She is a skilled archer and is extremely good at Math. Origin of Species The Angels aren't actually themselves considered as 'monsters', but their overtly 'good' attitudes can sort of grind on people (that gave me the idea for Angela). Angela herself carries several traits - she wears a lot of yellow and gold things, is very good-willed, and has wings. Relationships Family Angela's family are said to live 'up in the clouds in a huge temple-like palace castle place with gold walls, etc.' Friends Her best friend is Breanna Beetlejuice, and she is very loyal to her, sticking by her side through thin and thick. She also seems to be good friends with Clarissa Del Rue and Nessalyn Van Loch too. She seems to be on good terms with Lina Greene. Pet Her pet is an eagle named Evolution. Romance Angela is probably single. Clothing Ocangela.png|Basic Angela angeladisco.png|Angela's Drop Dead Disco look Basic Angela wears a yellow top, with a golden top over it, solid gold diagonal striped belt, a long golden skirt and black and yellow shoes. She wears her hair with a braid around her head to represent a halo. Drop Dead Disco Angela wears a terracotta waistcoat with a muted brown undertop, and gold coloured quarter-sleeves with a black hem and fishnets over the top. She wears a gold necklace, with one around the upper neck and one drooping down towards the chest, as well as a gold wristband around each wrist. She wears a black corsetted belt with a gold stripe, as well as a skirt in two layers - the first is terracotta with gold pleats, whereas the second is gold with terracotta pleats. Her shoes are muted brown, with a strap around the ankle, as well as one above (which are connected with a vertical strap). The main shoe is a basic shape with the heels in an exclamation mark formation. She wears a gold headband, and her hair is in a fishtail braid down her left side, tied together with a gold band. Quotes: *"The 'L' stands for lightheart."'' when introducing her name, of course. *''"I can't help it if you're trying to get away from her all of the time. Seriously!"'' *''"Archery is all about the skill of the aim. You have to be very careful where you aim. Not at that guy's butt."'' Other *Suprisingly, Angela is an atheist. *Angela would have removeable wings which would fold out and in (with fabric a bit like the talking Princess Celestia figure by My Little Pony). *She's a nice dark angel. Not a nasty one, for the record. Category:Lead Characters Category:Characters Category:Female